Dandelions
by Madam.Fandom.101
Summary: Mysterious happenings around the Men of Letter's Bunker.


_**Dandelions**_

 _By: Madam_Mishamigo_

Dean awoke to something tickling his nose. He stretched and his hands brushed against something extremely soft. He slowly opened his eyes and his body jerked from suppressing the need to jump out of surprise. "What the…"

Dean sat up and looked around his bedroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. Every surface was covered with dandelions. He rolled out of bed and more aggressively than was needed, brushed dandelion seeds off his body and out of his hair.

As he was staring at all the white fluffy flowers, his bladder decided to make it be known that it was working on a full tank and needed to empty its load. Dean trudged through the fluff to get to his bathroom. When he turned on the lights, he saw white.

Everywhere.

"Son of a…" Dean shoved the flowers off the toilet lid to the floor and relieved himself.

How on Earth could Sam get all these dandelions in here without him hearing or the flowers blowing apart? He thought to himself. Dean finished up in the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. Sam was already there eating.

"Morning. You're up early." Sam said without looking up from the laptop, presumably looking for a case or any leads on Amara.

"Riiiight. You can play innocent all you want, princess, but I know it was you."

"Dude, I don't even know what you're talking about right now."

"Come on, Sammy, just tell me how you did it." Dean busied himself making his own bowl of cereal. Sam continued eating and decidedly ignoring Dean.

The brothers continued eating in silence. When they were down, Dean grabbed their bowls and cleaned them out. Sam looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Dean was leaning against the sink staring at him.

"What!?" Sam demanded turning to face Dean.

"You're seriously gonna keep up the 'I don't know what you're talking about act?"

"No, Dean, because I seriously _don't_ know what you're talking about."

"Dude, so you are denying putting dandelions all over my room? I mean they're everywhere. Including my bathroom. Not to mention it is going to be a bitch to clean up."

"You mean like the flower?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Yeah but before they turn all flowery, these are still white and fluffy."

"Actually Dean, the fluff comes after the yellow flower has bloomed. But either way, it would be impossible for someone to get the amount of flowers in here, that you say is here."

"Oh really Einstein, how about you come take a look at my room and tell me it's impossible."

Sam followed Dean to his room. When Dean pushed the door open, it caused some of the dandelions to go airborne.

"What the hell?" Sam said under his breath.

"My words exactly,"Dean replied.

"This isn't possible," Sam maintained, still awestruck.

Sam looked around the room

You could clearly see the path that Dean took from the bed to the bathroom and then out of the room. His room looked as if a small snow storm had hit.

"Where's Cas? Maybe he could tell us what happened here." Dean said, clearly aggravated. "I mean, seriously, I don't think a ghost would have enough mojo to carry this out. And then douche face Gabriel, he's out of commission as well, so we know it wasn't him."

Sam turned to Dean, "Not to mention Gabriel's tricks tended to lean more towards the mean spirited and fatal sort. Dean, it's not like this is exactly a malicious act. Why worry about this when we could be working a real case? Which, speaking of, I think I found us one. Come on, come check it out."

Sam started back towards the kitchen with Dean in tow. Dean argued that this is a real case, dandelions don't just appear in a house.

Sam stopped short, causing Dean to run into him. "Dude, what gives?"

Instead of Sam answering, he lifted a hand and pointed into the kitchen. Dean sighed heavily and pushed past Sam and into the kitchen. He too stopped short.

"Son of a bitch!" There were dandelions all over the kitchen floor. "Seriously!?" Dean yelled.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but uh, I will start looking for lore on, ahem, dandelions." Sam snorted as he walked towards the table, kicking up dandelion seeds as he went.

"And I'll start cleaning this mess up while you do the nerd thing." Dean said, grabbing the broom.

Sam gave Dean a scathing stare.

Dean flopped down in the seat across from Sam. "Why doesn't this place have a vacuum cleaner? Two hours man. Two! I could have been doing something more productive."

Sam scoffed, "Like what Dean, reading Busty Asian Beauties?" Sam did air quotations around read.

Dean was resting his head against his arm on the table when he suddenly leaped up and started pacing. "You know what Sam, I bet it was the freaking fairies! With the nature and flowers and crap ."

"I dunno Dean. So far I have found zip on dandelion lore. This is a weird one, even for us."

Just then, golden yellow dandelions started falling around them. They landed on the table, floor, sink, counters, even on the boys themselves.

"Oh come on!" Dean bellowed as he jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process. "I just finished cleaning all this crap up!"

"Sam, grab an E.M.F and let's scan the kitchen while it's still fresh, I'm gonna go grab my gun."

"Your gun, Dean?"

"What? It makes me feel better. At least until we know what we're dealing with."

Dean stalked off to his room to grab his gun and Sam went to grab an E.M.F. reader.

When Dean entered his room, he went straight for his dresser drawer. He stop abruptly and turned to his bed. "Saaam!" Dean shouted. Sam came barreling down the hall.

"What!? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Dean pointed to his bed. Sam turned to look at the bed and burst out laughing.

"We may not know who or what is doing this, but they most definitely have the hots for you." Sam managed to say around his fit of laughter.

On Dean's bed was yellow dandelions in a heart shaped pattern.

Sam was winding down from his laughter and asked, "Still thinking it was fairies Dean? Maybe it was Cas." Sam started laughing again. Dean turned and grabbed his gun.

"Well, whatever it is, is going to.." Dean was cut off by the sound of wings.

"Hello Dean." Sam jumped. Cas inclined his head to Sam. "Sam."

"Hey Cas. You gotta stop popping up on people without warning. You're gonna give me a heart attack one day."

"Sam. We both know that you will most likely die in a different manner." To Dean he said, "I don't believe a gun is necessary."

"Wait. Cas do you know who or what is doing this?" Sam asked stepping closer to the angel. Cas looked at Sam.

"Sam could Dean and I talk for a moment. Alone."

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing Cas." Sam turned and left the room, pausing to give Dean a quizzical look before he closed the door.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Do you not like the dandelions, Dean?"

"Uh, they're a bit much. Why, what do you know about them?"

"Are you angry about the flowers?"

"Cas! Stop being so cryptic and tell me how they got here!"

"I see. You are angry. I put them here. They were a gift to you."

"Whaaat!? Are you insane?" Dean stepped menacingly towards Cas. "Why would you do this? A gift? Why?"

Cas broke eye contact for the first time since popping up. He stepped away from Dean putting distance between them. With his back to the other man, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I read somewhere that's what you do to show someone you care. That when you are courting someone…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say courting someone? You are _not_ courting me!" Dean interrupted.

Cas walked to the bed picking up a flower, twirling it between his fingers. He went back and stood in front of Dean.

"But aren't I?" Cas stood as tall as he could and looked Dean in the eyes. Dean looked away first. "I do not believe I read the situation wrong. When I come near you, your heart rate picks up. Your eyes dilate. Sometimes your breath catches when I stand to close. I believe you care about me, not in a friendship manner, but you do not wish to. Because you think it is wrong. Am I correct?"

"I don't know wh…" Dean started.

"Stop it, Dean. It is only you and I here. At least be honest with yourself."

Dean took a step forward so he wouldn't feel Cas' breath on the back of his neck anymore. "What about you, none of what you said even matters. It doesn't explain why you would give me flowers."

Cas cocked his head to the side and studied Dean for a quiet moment. "Dean. You do deserve to be loved. To be happy."

"Stop trying to psychoanalyse me and answer the question." Dean said turning angry eyes on Cas.

"Because, I wanted to make you happy, to see you smile. But instead I only succeeded in making you angry. I'm sorry, Dean. I should have known you would just run from your feelings. I will clean this up."

Cas flicked his wrist and the flowers vanished. Cas turned and looked at Dean, he looked lost and forlorn.

"Goodbye Dean."

"Cas wait. Look, you know me, you caught me off guard. I don't mean to be angry. I ju- Why dandelions?"

"Simple. A dandelion comes in two forms. Or rather it's like having a second chance. I see you like the proverbial phoenix rising from the ashes. No matter how bad it gets, how many times you get blown or knocked down, you come back stronger. You can thrive anywhere just like that flower."

Dean's eyes softened at Cas' didn't know what to say, which was fine, cause right then Sam yelled through the door, "Technically, dandelions are a weed."

Cas sighed and Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes Sam, I know that, thank you." Cas replied back to their eavesdropper.

Dean took several steps towards Cas. "Thank you for caring, Cas. You were right about not wanting to have _those_ type of feelings for you. Because everyone I care about becomes a target. Not because I think it's wrong. Unless I factor in the angel part." Dean was silent for a few heartbeats and then stammered, "But I have to ask, how do, uh, how do you feel towards, about, um, me?" Dean couldn't meet Cas' eyes.

"Dean, look at me." Dean obeyed.

I thought it would be obvious how I feel about you. I have died for you. I rebelled, killed my brethren for you. Became what I thought was God, to ultimately make things right for you and this world that you love so much. I said yes to Lucifer, for you. I love you, Dean. I may not fully understand what loving you, means but I know that is what I am feeling."

"How do you know it's not just indigestion?" Dean joked.

"Because I don't eat. You know that."

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas. "I don't know man. Okay let's say I ca-cared about, uh, you too. What would that, um, mean? How would that change things around here?"

"It doesn't have to mean or change anything Dean. You would just know there is one person, well besides Sam, in this world that would do anything for you."

Dean smiled tentatively and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "I think I can be okay with that."

(C)2016 Brooke Sharpe


End file.
